


Я нашел тебя

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drama, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: О любви отвергнутой, вдохновляющей и утраченной





	Я нашел тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/481652) by [Lalaith_Raina (Mirtathor)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirtathor/pseuds/Lalaith_Raina). 



> Написано на песню The Veils «The Tide that Left and Never Came Back»

– Как ты не устал писать одно и то же раз за разом? – спросил Фингон, осторожно спускаясь по обрыву к камням, где сидел Маглор; при нем была арфа и бумаги с текстами его песен.  
– Я никогда не устану от любви.  
– А ты можешь когда-нибудь написать о любви взаимной?  
Маглор повернулся к Фингону и чуть улыбнулся. Наверное, мог бы, если бы когда-нибудь сам узнал, что это такое.  
– Я пишу лишь то, что подсказывает мне вдохновение.  
Фингон прикусил губу, но только кивнул и сел рядом, прежде чем мягко сказать:  
– Только не проникайся собственными историями.  
Но было уже слишком поздно.


End file.
